


Запретный плод

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, NC-17, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бета: Kyokka SuigetsuКанон: сериал «Сумеречные охотники»Размер: мини, 3297 словПейринг/Персонажи: Александр Лайтвуд / Магнус БейнКатегория: слэшЖанр: PWPРейтинг: NC-17Содержание: Они еще даже не встречались официально, а Алек ощущал себя так, будто терпел уже слишком долго.Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Shadowhunters S&F





	Запретный плод

Несколько секунд, пока закрывалась дверь кабинета, отрезая их с Магнусом от остальной части Института, Алек ещё думал о деле. Белая книга, вампирша Камилла, заполучившая такой важный для магов фолиант — единственный доступный им способ разбудить мать Клэри и разобраться с Валентином… Но гомон Института, живо обсуждавшего несостоявшуюся (да ещё как!) свадьбу, стих в мгновение ока, и тишина комнаты стала принадлежать только им двоим. Будто под воздействием колдовских чар Магнус стал смотреть неуловимо иначе, и Алек, кажется, просто стоял и пялился на него и на его губы, которые только недавно целовал. Ангел, он не думал… не думал, что целовать кого-то другого так приятно, или же всё дело было в том, что это Магнус, и только он был таким волнующим, одновременно и мягким, и несгибаемым?

— Александр?

А ещё Алек помнил, что стоило ему отстраниться, как Магнус потянулся следом, дыша одним с ним воздухом, ещё надеясь вернуть утраченное прикосновение. Вроде бы ему самому впору было сходить с ума от первого в жизни поцелуя, и как же сладко было осознавать, что не ему одному та ласка вскружила голову. Наверное, Алек должен был собой гордиться, что сам Верховный маг Бруклина, избалованный чужим вниманием и чувствами, так растаял, но он мог думать лишь о том, как бы они могли продолжить. Он мог бы, прикрыв глаза, тихо и проникновенно-нежно постанывать или, наоборот, вскрикивать в полный голос, и Алек, кажется, мог умереть прямо здесь и сейчас от незнания, как бы Магнус отреагировал, коснись Алек его… груди, плоского живота, крепко возбуждённого члена.

— Александр?

— А? Прости. Ты… — Алек сделал шумный вздох, совершенно не заботясь о том, что так мог выдать себя с головой. В конце концов, из них двоих весь опыт был у Магнуса, он всё равно бы догадался об его реакции, рано или поздно. Он удивился даже, что это не смущало его настолько, насколько должно было. Между ними ведь не было ничего, кроме пары вечеров наедине и сегодняшнего, такого короткого поцелуя. — Ты собирался, кажется, мне что-то сказать.

Тот слегка округлил глаза, прищурился чуть смущённо, и у Алека на миг перехватило дыхание от того, что он понял причину такой забывчивости Магнуса. Они не впервые оказывались только вдвоём, но сегодня кое-что изменилось навсегда: больше не было того невидимого барьера, который вынуждал его держаться от Магнуса на расстоянии, как ни хотелось подойти. Он сказал родителям всё, что должен был сказать. Он сам выбирал теперь, кого любить и с кем встречаться, и это было так потрясающе, что Алек, честно, поймал себя на внезапном желании — он хотел всё и сразу. Всего Магнуса и прямо сейчас. Они еще даже не встречались официально, а Алек ощущал себя так, будто терпел уже слишком долго.

— Ммм… — А Магнус как будто специально не собирался делать его жизнь проще. — По-моему, да, но события последних минут меня несколько взволновали, так что я... — виноватая улыбка с той толикой лукавства, от которой Алека всегда вело, — видимо, у меня просто вылетело из головы. Вряд ли это было что-то важное.

Машинально Алек кивнул, соглашаясь, но тут до Магнуса дошло, что теперь им нет никакого резона оставаться в кабинете вдвоём, и поспешно добавил:

— Хотя, скорее всего, это касалось Камиллы. У меня уже был опыт общения с ней, не сказать, что самый положительный, и… наверное, я хотел попросить тебя быть с ней особенно осторожным. Никогда не знаешь, что на уме у женщины, тем более, лидера вампиров.

Под его смешок и кокетливое движением плечом Алек выхватил из чересчур длинной речи самое главное — «опыт» и «осторожным» — дыхание перехватило от того, что Магнус хотел этим сказать. Мозг, ощутимо расплавившийся во время церемонии, немедленно вообразил Магнуса у стены: прижатым щекой к, например, этой же самой двери, захлёбывающимся шепотом просящего не торопиться поначалу, быть нежнее, осторожнее; Алек сам не заметил, как подался ему навстречу всем телом и, не успев толком испугаться, сделал резкий шаг назад.

Он готов был поклясться, что Магнус в этот миг издал короткий и едва слышный жалобный звук, почти стон, и от этого стало резко жарко и душно в этой нелепой свадебной одежде. Алек уже мечтал поскорее избавиться от неё. Он всегда старался быть хорошим сумеречным охотником, о Джейсе — как же это было давно! — не смел ничего представлять, но рядом с Магнусом его фантазия пускалась вскачь, подсовывая образы один слаще другого. В кабинете, где они находились, из мебели были всего лишь стол со стулом и софа для посетителей, но Алек уже сбился со счёта, представляя их с Магнусом у двери, у стены, на полу, на подушках с софы, вообще перекинутыми через подлокотник этого самого дивана — Магнус не раз уже намекал на свою поразительную гибкость, — в какой угодно позе и всегда обнажёнными, мокрыми от пота, лихорадочно двигавшимися. Однако это было невозможно. Неприемлемо. Алек ещё пытался цепляться за остатки благоразумия, а заняться сексом меньше, чем через час после несостоявшейся женитьбы, с тем, кого он едва знал, определённо не входило в это понятие.

К его вящему разочарованию Магнус тоже это понимал.

— Ну, раз нам нечего друг другу сказать, может быть, стоит вернуться к остальным? — мягко поинтересовался он, старательно отводя глаза. — Про меня много ходит легенд и слухов, но скомпрометировать ещё сильнее такого… приятного мне юношу я бы не хотел, тем более, что, выходит, я и виноват. Заманил тебя, а толком что говорить — не придумал.

Вот кто уж точно не знал, что ответить, — так это Алек. Ему потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы оторвать взгляд от шеи Магнуса (которую он в собственных мыслях уже несколько раз пометил яркими пятнами засосов) и сформулировать более-менее приличную фразу: что Джейс и Клэри слишком увлечены были предстоящей операцией, что вряд ли заметили их отсутствие, — но вслух её Алек так и не произнёс. Воздух в кабинете, казалось, вот-вот должен был заискрить от напряжения; Алек ощущал желание Магнуса так же ярко как и своё собственное, даже стоя от него в нескольких шагах, и этого достаточно было, чтобы последние крохи здравого смысла стали покидать его. Магнус тоже хотел его и так же сильно. Что там Алек думал ещё про принципы и честь сумеречного охотника?

— Мы… мы могли бы…

— Обсудить, как будем добывать Белую книгу? — подсказал тот, и Алек громко выдохнул, про себя удивившись, как Магнус ещё мог думать о работе.

Возможно, Алек тоже должен был думать исключительно о работе, однако он проигрывал схватку с собственным телом и яростным, жгучим желанием, которое ревело внутри будто дикий зверь. От нерешительности и косноязычия, преследовавших его, не осталось и следа. Стоило заговорить о том, что могло бы быть между ними с Магнусом

— Ну, поговорить о нас? — В глазах Магнуса, похожих на расплавленное золото самой высокой пробы, засверкали восторг и удовольствие. Воодушевлённый Алек сделал навстречу ему шаг, другой, развивая мысль: — Как мы можем… будем теперь, потому что я вроде как свободен и, если честно, о свидании мне хочется думать гораздо больше, чем о Валентине и Белой книге.

Конечно, хороший сумеречный охотник скорее бы ушёл добровольным отшельником в казематы Города Костей, чем сказал такое, но видит Ангел, Магнус стоил того.

— Ты определённо жаждешь моей смерти, Александр, — простонал тот, облизнув губы, и у Алека зашумело в ушах. — Столько времени держал меня в уезде, не баловал ни лишним словом, ни улыбкой, и тут — позволяешь такое. Лестно стать первым, кто умрёт от переизбытка счастья, но у меня совсем другие планы, — сделав паузу, Магнус огладил его долгим взглядом с головы до ног, особенно задержавшись на груди и внизу живота, и добавил неожиданно хрипловатым голосом: — на тебя.

— А у меня — на тебя.

Не помня, как, Алек придвинулся ещё ближе, и внезапно Магнус повторил его движение: сделал ровно такой же шажок назад, врезавшись спиной в дверь.

— Магнус?

— Если бы ты только понимал, как соблазнительно ты смотришься со стороны, Александр, и как мне хочется наконец восполнить несколько дней промедления, — ещё один раздевающий взгляд, такой откровенный, что Алек едва не потянул с себя рубашку, — но я хочу дать тебе шанс подумать, дорогой. Ты только что получил свободу, и эйфория — не самый лучший помощник.

Алек ещё успел заметить, что Магнус потянулся к дверной ручке, когда их руки столкнулись на ней, и несколько секунд заминки сравнялись с ожиданием всей его жизни. В голове вдруг застучало отчаянное сомнение, почти крик: что он делал, если сейчас всё случится, потом нельзя будет это отменить или забыть, и, в конце концов, где же его совесть — только что ведь оставил невесту… А потом — Алек так и не понял, кто именно из них это сделал, — тихо щёлкнул замок, надёжно укрыв их ото всех, кто мог бы помешать.

— Магнус, — выдохнул Алек, наклонившись так, что мог коснуться щеки того губами, но специально этого не сделал: раззадоренный его близостью и одновременно недоступностью, Магнус сам подался вперёд, как совсем недавно на церемонии, опаляя горячим и нетерпеливым дыханием.

Отвечая на поцелуй, Алек застонал. Теперь Магнус не сдерживался, не боялся напугать его напором, — он откровенно жадничал, не желая отпускать, вжимаясь в Алека всем телом. Одной рукой надавливая на затылок, не позволяя отстраниться, другой гладил сильно и судорожно, как будто стараясь охватить Алека всего и сразу; Алек бы порадовался тому, что практически свёл его с ума, но всё, о чём он мог думать, был Магнус. Очень горячий, почти распалённый Магнус. То, как он оглаживал плечо Алека, скользил рукой по груди, как, положив ладонь ему на ягодицы, крепко сжал пальцы — Алек инстинктивно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд и оторвался от губ Магнуса с новым сдавленным стоном. Ощущать, как ноющий от возбуждения член, даже через пару слоёв одежды, касался чужого тела было чересчур: все нервы оплавились, в голове как будто что-то перемкнуло, потому что Алек навалился на Магнуса, вдавливая его собой в дверь, шумно дыша и почти рыча, когда тот поначалу с игривой нерешительностью, а затем собственнически гладил его пах, надавливая именно так и тогда, когда нужно было. От зашкаливавшего удовольствия то и дело темнело в глазах, пару раз Алек едва не кончил себе в штаны и, кажется, стонал уже не останавливаясь под сбивчивое воркование Магнуса, которое и разобрать не мог толком, и только кое-как до его сознания дошла мысль, что они ещё не разделись, а всё уже было слишком остро, волшебно и опьяняюще.

Магнус громко ахнул, когда Алек потянул его за собой, отступая. Что они будут делать дальше, как, куда, — Алек не знал, не думал, как-то глупо было, и, похоже, он даже с облегчением выдохнул, когда врезался в позабытую софу, а в следующий момент, сцепившись в новом ненасытном поцелуе, они вместе упали на неё. Отстранившись, Магнус шустро переместился ему на бёдра, сел, мучительно медленно потираясь пахом об его пах.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы наш первый раз случился иначе, — заговорил он тягуче, низким, севшим от постанываний голосом. Алек следил за ним, почти не дыша: как двигались припухшие и влажные от поцелуев губы, как вспыхивали глаза, казавшиеся ещё более яркими на фоне потёкшей слегка подводки, как Магнус стягивал с себя пиджак, красуясь и всё продолжая умопомрачительно лениво толкаться. — Но, о мой ангел, Александр, ты не оставил мне выбора.

— Магнус… — только и сумел протянуть Алек — понимание, что Магнус фантазировал о сексе с ним, разорвало в клочья всю его решительность, превратило в слабое, послушное создание, неспособное больше ни на что, кроме стонов. А тот, коварно улыбнувшись, наконец сбросил чёрную рубашку и, красуясь, запрокинул назад голову, поводя плечами, демонстрируя идеальное бронзовое тело, идеальнее всего, что Алек когда-либо видел в жизни.

— Сладкий мой, — голос Магнуса словно сам по себе источал возбуждение, потому что Алек уже тихо и беспомощно заскулил от наслаждения, перехлёстывавшего через край, — скажи мне, как ты хочешь?

Ангел, он ещё и издевался! Но по его плотоядному взгляду, огромным круглым зрачкам, почти затопившим собой радужку, Алек понял: да, всё так, Магнус дал ему право выбрать — забрать всю власть или отдать её, — и выдохнул:

— Я хочу тебя.

Замерший Магнус несколько секунд просто смотрел на него, не дыша и не моргая; в его глазах нарастало пламя бешеного восторга и предвкушения, а губы, искусанные и покрасневшие, неудержимо расползались в широченной улыбке, немедленно сменившейся довольным стоном, когда Алек, протянув руку, зажал в пальцах крошечный комочек его соска. А в следующее мгновение, уже полностью обнажённый, вжимался всем телом в Магнуса, такого же нагого, вдавливался бёдрами в его пах, задыхаясь, не помня себя. Кажется, магия Магнуса, окружавшая их невидимым коконом, всё же вспыхнула и начисто выжгла разум высоковольтным разрядом; Алек весь как будто состоял из чистейшего удовольствия, граничившего с безумием, потому что Магнус в горячке всё продолжал лихорадочно целовать его и двигал бёдрами. Когда же он просунул руку между их телами и сжал тёршиеся друг о друга члены, Алек вскрикнул в полный голос: полыхнувшее наслаждение едва не ослепило его.

— Алекса-аандр… — выдал тот утробно, не сопротивляясь, когда Алек, крепко обхватив его за пояс, подмял под себя. Теперь они поменялись местами, Магнус покорно распластался на софе, широко расставив ноги, и Алеку многих усилий стоило нависать над ним — руки подрагивали, пленённые удовольствием мышцы не слушались, а Магнус только дразнил и раззадоривал ещё больше, поглаживая его по плечам. В отместку сжав его соски, — Алек с присвистом выдохнул и грязно выругался, — он широко усмехнулся: — Ты само удовольствие, ангел мой, — и забормотал, низко и неразборчиво, какое-то заклинание. То, что это были какие-то чары, он сообразил лишь по слабому золотистому свечению, окутавшему на несколько мгновений ладони Магнуса (от его прикосновений разливалось ощутимое тепло и приятное покалывание), и по тому, как тот задрожал — слабо, почти неуловимо.

От пронзившей его догадки — Магнус ведь не подготовил себя заклинанием, нет? — Алек чуть было не кончил в тот же момент.

Софа протестующе заскрипела, когда Магнус потянул его на себя, привлекая в новый поцелуй; член Алека тёрся о его поджарый живот, оставляя вязкие капли естественной смазки, и уже одно это заставило его застонать прямо Магнусу в рот.

— В следующий раз, — хрипло зашептал тот, отпустив Алека, — я хочу раздеть тебя своими руками, а не магией. Хочу увидеть тебя всего, целовать тебя, взять у тебя в рот, чтобы ты извивался подо мной…

От его низкого тона Алека пробрало дрожью, он преувеличенно грубо подхватил Магнуса под колени, почти сгибая пополам, от самой мысли, предвкушения, что сейчас — это не конец, что Магнус сам жаждал продолжения и представлял его. Он закусил губу, когда головка члена упёрлась Магнусу в промежность, поймав призывный взгляд, чуть направил себя рукой и не удержал на губах поражённого стона, начав медленно входить. О, Ангел, Магнус и так был горячей лавой, пламенем, в котором Алек пытался сгореть без остатка, а тут он плотный, тугой, обжигающий… Первым движением под долгий и сладостный вздох Магнуса, в котором угадывалось «Александр», Алек сумел войти лишь наполовину и замер, вцепившись в его лодыжки как клещами, стараясь не кончить сразу. Это было слишком сложно. Пот выступил испариной, казалось, стоит только двинуться, и он больше не сможет сдерживаться; Алек, дрожа губами, перетерпел… целую вечность, наверное, и, лишь когда напряжение чуть улеглось, заставил себя немного двинуться вперёд.

Магнус приветствовал это горловым стоном и выгнулся, запрокидывая назад голову.

— Да, Александр, — его кадык судорожно дёрнулся, — да, хороший мой. Да, возьми меня.

Подстёгнутый его словами, Алек вышел и толкнулся снова, под одобрительное поскуливание повторил движение уже резче, навалившись на Магнуса всем телом, и вскрикнул. По нервам расходился жидкий огонь, Алек уткнулся лбом Магнусу в шею, пытаясь как-то совладать с дыханием, яростной жаждой снова начать толкаться и одновременно страхом, что он не выдержит и всё закончится слишком быстро. Магнус глубоко дышал, как будто понимая, что ему нужно переждать, и почти не касался Алека — не сразу, неспешно и ласково, положил ладонь ему на затылок, поглаживая, и сжался самую чуточку, но этого хватило, чтобы Алек захрипел. После первого порыва, огнём облизнувшего все органы чувств, он не мог… не мог заставить себя двигаться.

— Магнус… — почти просипел он, ощутив, как тот, немного сжавшись, подался навстречу. — Магнус, я не могу, — Алек всё же застонал, забыв о собственном желании не рассказывать, что это был его первый раз. — Я не…

Он вскрикнул, потому что Магнус стиснул его внутренними мышцами ещё теснее, и ответил сильным рывком, таким, что в глазах заискрило, а из горла невольно вырвался вскрик.

— Да-а, Александр, дай мне ещё!..

Внутри словно запульсировала сверхновая; прикусив кожу на шее Магнуса, Алек наконец толкнулся снова, коротко и быстро, ещё и ещё, отчего по всему телу пошла дрожь чистого восхищения. Магнус задышал часто, негромко постанывая, а затем в его голос как будто выплеснули удовольствие — когда Алек поймал ритм, и толчки стали медленнее, но размереннее, и наслаждение стало расходиться правильными волнами, окатывая его буквально с головы до ног, его и Магнуса, закатывавшего глаза и шептавшего что-то в унисон его полустонам-полувскрикам. В голове будто шумел океан, оглушительно ревя, подступало цунами; перед глазами то сверкало, то темнело, дышать было почти нечем — он губами ловил горячее дыхание Магнуса, — а когда тот (Алек ещё успел застать это движение) накрыл ладонью свой член, грубо сжал в кулаке и резко сжался, Алек, охнув, вскрикнул в полный голос. Его накрыло жаром — один раз, другой, а потом всё вокруг в один миг перестало существовать.

Он приходил в себя, не ощущая собственного тела. Мышцы наполнила приятная, сладкая истома; кажется, Алек лежал, навалившись на Магнуса, губами едва не касаясь его шеи, и кто-то из них двоих, дыша, ещё слабо постанывал — потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это был он сам.

— Александр, — нежность в голосе Магнуса едва не прикончила его. Её было столько, сколько Алек не испытывал за всю свою жизнь. — Драгоценный мой…

А у Алека не было даже сил произнести его имя. Удовольствие наполнило каждую его клеточку, разрушило её и собрало заново, только как-то иначе, потому что всё теперь ощущалось по-другому, и они с Магнусом как будто стали единым целым — настолько не хотелось отпускать его, отделяться. Настолько правильно было быть вместе с ним…

Если бы Алек знал, что секс с ним — такое удовольствие, он бы не стал столько тянуть.

— Ты должен был сказать мне, — отдышавшись, немного обвинительно произнёс тот, выписывая на спине Алека какой-то замысловатый вензель пальцами, как будто свою собственную руну. — Я бы не позволил, чтобы твой первый раз произошёл на скрипучей софе, которая вот-вот развалится.

Хмыкнув, Алек сумел-таки немного приподнять голову. Магнус — взъерошенный, с размазанным макияжем и искусанными губами — смотрел с такой любовью и обожанием, что у Алека запылали уши, хотя поздно было смущаться, после того, как они несколько минут назад яростно занимались сексом.

— Она… она не разваливается.

— Уж поверь, — Магнус подмигнул, очерчивая его подбородок большим пальцем, — мне лучше знать.

Он замолчал, как будто не зная, что ещё можно и нужно сказать, и позволил Алеку поцеловать себя, лениво лаская языком нёбо, а его самого — в мокрых и скользких объятиях. Теперь, когда горячка начала понемногу спадать, и Алек с удивлением ощутил первые уколы прохлады, нужно было, наверное, встать. Очиститься, одеться, что ещё люди делают после секса? Да и их с Магнусом все, должно быть, уже обыскались снаружи, но, честно, Алек совсем не хотел что-либо делать. Нега постепенно сошла на нет, но ощущение правильности того, как они сплелись воедино, никуда не исчезло, и Алек собирался сделать так, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Любовь во взгляде Магнуса, неприкрытая, без налёта якобы невинного флирта, а наоборот, с примесью почти животной страсти, как будто выжгла свою печать у него на сердце. Навсегда.

— Не вздумай, я не жалею, — отрывисто сказал он, ощутив, что Магнус напрягся, видимо, посчитав его долгое молчание дурным знаком. — Ни о чём, Магнус, ни о том, что было, ни что будет. Ты… ты волшебный. Ты всегда заставляешь меня испытывать нечто новое и это так…

— Необычно?

— По-настоящему. — Во взгляде Магнуса что-то изменилось, Алек никак не мог понять, хорошо это было или плохо, но уже не мог остановиться. — И мне неважно, на софе мы, в старом чулане или где-то там ещё, если ты… если я могу быть рядом с тобой. Так что не смей думать, что я сделал всё это, чтобы наконец переспать с кем-то, или что я жалею, что это случилось вот так и якобы рано.

— Вообще-то я беспокоился потому, что тебя наверняка уже хватились, а значит, нам пора собираться и уходить, и один Ангел знает, когда мы снова окажемся наедине со всей этой кутерьмой, — тот старался говорить серьёзно, но губы у него подрагивали, непроизвольно складываясь в улыбку. — Были бы мы одни и далеко отсюда, я бы никому не позволил украсть тебя, ведь после секса полагается порция сна и объятий. У меня и в мыслях не было заподозрить тебя… хотя запретный плод же сладок… Но твой вариант, не скрою, мне нравится больше, Александр. Ты тоже пробуждаешь нечто особенное во мне и далеко не одними прикосновениями.

Что-то в словах Магнуса царапнуло было слух, но Алек не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Правда, нормальное свидание бы всё-таки не помешало, — многозначительно протянул Магнус, — раз уж мы мимо периода ухаживаний проскочили сразу в постель.


End file.
